bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Executioner
The Executioner is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Hiding away in offbeaten paths and patrolling important areas, the Executioners rival the size of a Huntsman's Minion, but are doubtlessly a much larger threat. They wield a massive executioner's greataxe that they use with deadly efficiency and are one of the very few enemies to wear any sort of metal armor, though somewhat hidden from by its hood and cape that has a similar look to that of the Butcher Set. Location * Central Yharnam: ** Near the gate on the level below the lamp, in a corner street to the right, filled with coffins and a carriage. * Cathedral Ward: ** To the right of the Grand Cathedral guarding the entrance to Yahar’gul. * Hemwick Charnel Lane: ** Beyond the gate that leads to the Cainhurst monument. Two are patrolling, one is hiding on the path to the Witch's Abode. * Forbidden Woods: ** Hiding on a side path to the lamp, when coming from the Gate Keeper. Another is found on an upper level when going into the snake-infested area. Strategy Executioners are very resilient and fighting one can be time-consuming. They are one of the few enemies that use their weapon to block, though players can break this guard with multiple attacks or with heavier weapon. They can run at players with a delayed heavy attack, use a combo of attacks that include punchind, they can hold the blade horizontally and slice with it downwards as if a guillotine, and they can headbutt enemies who attack them for too long. Though, their attacks are heavily telegraphed, they are very delayed and failing to parry will come at a very heavy cost should his greataxe hit the player. However, they are susceptible toVisceral Attacks, and lose tremendous amounts of health from it, more than most enemies. In addition the Tonitrus is their weakness. The bolt damage makes quick work of these enemies. Notes * Their block works exactly like the shield-wielding Huntsmen, though it is much stronger. However, this still means their guard is possible to break, but usually a weapon with high poise damage is needed, and it must deal a strong attack at that. The L2 combo from the Hunter Axe is a fine example, as the first attack will break the guard and stun the executioner, while the second attack will deal extra damage. * The Executioners can drop various early-game Blood Gems, both in Radial and Triangle shapes alike. This makes it a good idea to farm them early on should players dislike the idea of delving into the Chalice Dungeons. Trivia * They have a cape identical to that of the Butcher Set, worn by the Younger Madaras Twin. This is evident by observing the pattern on the cape and the buttons that hold it together on the neck. * Their presence is quite strange in most places they appear in, it is as if they are guarding key locations for the express purpose of hiding secrets. Gallery Executioner concept art.jpg|Executioner concept art Woods.jpg Bloodborne™_20150512191912 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150512200016 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150523185323 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150512200042 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150512200103 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151013084748.jpg Bloodborne™_20151013084811.jpg Executioner №5.png Category:Enemies